


Smokey night

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: While having dinner out with the crew, Sanji’s constant flirting causes the reader to leave the restaurant and she ends up meeting with someone who, by all accounts, should be her enemy…But not that night. For a single night, all hostility is lost in the smoke.Now added two more chapters, one for the Sanji/reader ending scenario and the other for the Smoker/reader ending scenario. Enjoy! ^-^
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. How it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I like Sanji. Really, I do. But I've always thought his constant womanizing would end up biting him in the ass at some point and here is what I imagined would be the outcome

Most of the times, you totally loved your life. And how could you not? You were a member of the Straw Hat pirate crew, you had wonderful nakama who had become your second family, you were as free as the wind that blew strong on the sails of the Thousand Sunny and you lived awesome adventures with your nakama always by your side.

You spent your days playing with Luffy and Usopp, sparring with Zoro, cleaning up Chopper’s desk after he had prepared the medications for the crew, singing with Brook, helping Franky in creating his gadgets and chatting with Nami and Robin about girl stuff and at every meal, you enjoyed the delicious food cooked by Sanji.

Your life was perfect…Expect for a little detail: you were in love. Normally it wouldn’t have been a bad thing, but unfortunately for you, you had fallen for Sanji, the shameless flirt and inveterate womanizer. It had been painfully clear from the start that he was not the kind of guy to turn to for something serious and you had tried not to let yourself feel anything more than friendship for him, but your heart had other ideas and no matter how much you tried to argue with it, it wouldn’t listen.

So you were forced to swallow down your increasing hurt and sadness as he fawned over Nami, Robin and every other pretty female who caught his eye, acting like the goddamned shallow flirt he was while you plastered a fake smile on your face and pretended everything was fine. Tonight though, you had reached your limit.

You had docked at a lovely summer island to buy some supplies and since it was late evening when you finally finished with your shopping, Luffy had dragged you all to a restaurant for dinner. Halfway through the meal, a blond woman with a full set of curves (which you suspected were not fully natural by the way) entered the restaurant and caught the love-cook’s attention and he immediately glued himself to her, babbling about her blinding beauty and other nonsense.

It was enough for you to lose every bit of appetite you had left and without thinking, you snatched Zoro’s glass of sake and downed it in one go, leaving the swordsman to look at you in bafflement, as you had never touched a single drop of alcohol before. “Uh, (Y/N)…That was my sake”, he said, his tone cautious as he had noticed the look of utter rage on your face and though he knew it was not directed at him, he didn’t want to risk bringing it down upon his head.

“I know”, you replied flatly, “Sorry. Put the next one on me”, you pushed your chair back and stood, fists clenched at your sides so tightly they shook. “(Y/N)-san, what are you doing?”, Robin asked, a little worried. “I’m going to find myself some company”, you answered and left without another word.

There was a moment of silence, then Usopp spoke up. “This is not good”, he commented, “She’s going to get herself in trouble”. “Ah, don’t worry, Y/N is strong, she can take care of herself!”, Luffy said around an obscenely big mouthful of meat, “Why was she so angry by the way?”. “Cook-san angered her”, Robin answered but that only deepened the poor boy’s confusion.

“Uh? What did he do? He hasn’t even spoken to her since we got in!”. Nami rolled her eyes, “ _That’s_ why she was angry”. He blinked and scratched his head, “I don’t get it…”. “Just keep on eating, Luffy”, she sighed, knowing a lost cause when she saw one.

oxoxoxoxoxo

You were walking aimlessly through the crowded streets, the alcohol and anger burning through your veins like liquid fire as your gaze darted around for a suitable man to gift yourself to, when you bumped into someone, “Oh, I’m sorry…”, you trailed off and your blood ran cold as you saw their face: it was none other than Vice-Admiral Smoker. “Well, well, well, look who’s here”, the marine smirked around his ever-present cigars, bending his head to look at you, “Y/N of the Straw Hats. What are you planning, hm? To pillage and bring mayhem to this peaceful village?”, he sneered.

His mocking tone made you forget your anxiety in an instant and you bared your teeth in a snarl, “We’re _not_ that kind of pirates and you know it!”, you shot back, seething, “And not that it’s any of your business, but I’m not going to cause trouble to anyone”. “Then why are you out so late and on your own at that?”. “I’m looking for a man to gift my virginity to”, you blurted out without thinking.

Time seemed to stop as Smoker stared at you with an unreadable look on his face and the more he stared, the more you felt uncomfortable and your cheeks grew warm. Before you could even think of opening your mouth to tell him to get lost, though, he spoke softly. “It’s a very bad idea”. You blinked, “What?”. “Some men are not willing, or not capable, of treating a woman with the care and gentleness she deserves…”. You couldn’t help snorting, “You sound like Sanji”, you muttered, looking away as a sudden wave of anger mixed with pain washed over you.

“If you choose the wrong person, things could get dangerous for you”, he said, ignoring your comment. “I’m a Straw Hat pirate, remember? I’m more than able to hold my own in a fight”. “But you would be naked and vulnerable in that instance”, he countered, “Do yourself a favor and just forget about this foolish idea, or you will risk getting badly hurt”.

Your head whipped around and your mouth opened to spit out a scathing retort, but snapped shut as you saw the genuine concern in his eyes. Smoker, a Marine Vice-Admiral and longtime opponent of the Straw Hats, was _worried_ about your wellbeing. “Wh…Why do you care?”, you asked in a stunned whisper, “I’m a pirate, I’m your enemy, you should not give a damn about whatever happens to me…”. He shook his head, “Tonight you’re not a pirate and certainly not my enemy: you’re just a young woman who seems hell-bent on getting herself in trouble. Of course I care”.

Your lips parted in surprise, he seemed so different from his usual self now, as he looked at you with that soft gaze. “Thank you”, was all you could say and he smiled. A real, honest smile, warm and kind. He had a beautiful smile, you noticed. “Go back to your friends. That is too precious a treasure to trust a random stranger with it”, he said.

You looked at him, noticing not for the first time how tall he was, taking in his wide shoulders and muscular frame, his strong jaw and burning eyes and you felt your cheeks warming again: you had always considered him attractive, even knowing that he was a Marine and maybe it was the sake making you bolder, but you found yourself stepping closer to him, “Maybe…I don’t have to gift it to a random stranger”, you said in a low purring tone.

Smoker frowned, then inhaled sharply as he understood your meaning, “I am a Marine Vice-Admiral and you’re…”. “A young woman who was about to get herself in trouble”, you echoed his own words from before with a small seductive smile, “A young woman who needs a strong man to protect her and treat her with care and gentleness”. To your surprise, he blushed and averted his gaze, “I’m much older than you”. So what?”.

“It’s…You are drunk”. “No, I’m not. I only drank a small glass of sake, that’s not enough to make me drunk”, you replied coolly, though you omitted to say that was your first glass of sake ever and that you didn’t really hold your liquor as well as Zoro did. He hesitated, then looked at you and his eyes burned with desire as they roamed over your form, clothed only in a tight-fitting knee length (f/c) sundress, “Are you sure you want to give something so precious to me?”. “I am”, you nodded: you had never been more certain of something since you accepted to join the Straw Hats.

Smoker nodded as well, “Fine. Come with me”, he tossed his cigars to the ground, putting them out with the heel of his boot and took your hand gently in his bigger one, leading you to a nearby inn where neither of you would risk being recognized. As soon as you were in the room, he cupped your face in his hand, “You can change your mind at any moment”, he reassured you and you smiled warmly. “I won’t”, you replied and kissed him.

You had never kissed before, but he had all the necessary experience to lead you and as your lips and tongues worked together, you felt your body grow hot and small shivers of pleasure and desire run through you. My, but he was _good_ at it. He broke the kiss to breathe and chuckled at seeing your glazed eyes, “Was it good?”, he purred. “Yeah”. “And this is just the beginning”, he said, his hands stroking and kneading your sides before cupping your butt, “So firm…You must work out quite often”, he grinned wolfishly.

“I work out every day, I spar with Zoro”, you replied, pressing yourself against him, your own hands starting to unbutton his white shirt. “Ah, yes, Roronoa”, he nodded, “That explains why you’re so strong, he’s probably one of the strongest opponents I’ve faced”. “Stop talking of my nakama”, you demanded, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, “Just take care of me”. “As you wish”, he shook off his coat and shirt and then he took the hem of your sundress and slowly slid it up your thighs, then your hips and your chest, savoring the way it exposed more and more of you to his hungry eyes.

Once you were out of the dress, he placed it on the back of the nearby chair and at your questioning gaze, he shrugged, “I don’t want to ruin it”. You melted at that caring gesture and you stroked his face, “You’re so sweet…”, you kissed him again, stroking his strong chest, then you began covering it with kisses and gentle bites that made Smoker shudder and moan softly.

“Is it good?”, you asked him and instead of answering, he slipped his arms under your thighs and lifted you up and you squealed and held onto him with a breathless giggle. You were now at eye-level with him and as your (e/c) eyes locked with his, you lost yourself in them. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N…”, he murmured, laying you on the bed carefully as though you were made of fragile crystal, “I’ve been dreaming about you for so long…”.

“I have dreamed about this as well”, you confessed, blushing crimson: it had been more than three months ago, but you still remembered it in full, every touch, every kiss, every sound. And now you were here with him for real and he wanted you just as he had wanted you in the dream. “Ah, is that so?”, his eyebrows rose, but his smile was so mischievous and sexy that it made your head spin. “Yeah. And stop looking so smug”, you smiled back as he settled himself between your legs.

“Who, me? Never”, he unclasped your bra and slipped it off of you, then began kneading and stroking your breasts and you could not hold back a soft moan, arching your back when his thumbs brushed over your hardened peaks. “Ah, yes…”, you breathed, biting your lip to muffle another moan as he took one of them in his mouth and nibbled on it while his free hand pinched its twin. “Don’t hold them back”, he murmured against your skin, causing a shiver of delight to run along your spine, “I want to hear them”.

You were more than glad to oblige him, his hands and mouth stoking the flames of your desire and when he slipped off your panties, he grinned at finding them soaked. “You want me?”. “Yes”, you nodded, “Take me”. “Not yet”, Smoker’s right hand sneaked between your thighs and brushed against your folds and you arched against his palm, then he slowly slipped a finger past your entrance and moved it around until you started and let out a louder moan. “There! Ah, yes…More…”, you mewled, all restraint flying out of the window at that delicious sensation.

You didn’t know for how long he teased you, brushing and pinching and massaging you bud as the finger inside you hit that special spot over and over, but at some point you felt a rustle of clothing and when you looked at him, his trousers were gone and his huge shaft was bare before you. “It’s so big…”, you breathed, sitting up and without thinking you wrapped your hands around it and his hips jerked at the contact.

“Careful”, he warned, watching your every movement, “If you go too far, I won’t be able to hold back”. “You made me feel good. I just want to return the favor”, you replied, moving your hands up and down along his manhood and shifting your hold and the amount of pressure based on his reactions. Soon enough he was panting and moaning loudly under your ministrations, his eyes closed, his head thrown back and his hair a mess and it was the sexiest sight you had _ever_ seen.

On an impulse, you leaned forward and captured his lips with yours and he kissed you back with such fire to nearly leave you breathless. “Are you ready?”, he asked. “I am”. “Lie down”. You obeyed and he settled himself again between your thighs, then he entered you, slowly, carefully and he kissed you with tenderness to soothe you as you whimpered in pain.

The discomfort only lasted a moment, though and then it was only pleasure, a pleasure like no other you’d ever experienced, one that made your head feel clouded and your body feel on fire, “It feels so…Ah, yes, Smoker…”, you moaned and he grabbed your hips almost possessively and bent over you to brush his lips against your ear, increasing his pace. “Say it again”, he commanded, his voice coming out as a lust-filled growl and you took a shaky breath. “Smoker”, you called, your blunt nails digging in his back as he thrust deep into you.

You lost yourself completely in him, his warmth, his voice, his hands and mouth and the way he was pumping into you was so _perfect_! “I…I’m…”, you stammered, feeling close to your climax. “Come for me”, Smoker growled, “Scream my name”. “I…Ah, oh my god, yes…Smoker!”, you cried out as you came undone and he followed you right after, crying out your name, hiding his face in your (h/c) hair as his thrusts slowed down and lost their rhythm.

At length, he slipped out of you and fell on the mattress at your side, exhausted as you were. “Wow”, you murmured, trying desperately to catch your breath and he chuckled. “Wow indeed”. You rolled on your side and cuddled up against him, laying your head on his chest and in that moment, as you felt his arms wrapping around your waist and looked into his warm eyes, you realized that Sanji had no more power over your heart. Now you were free. And it felt awesome.

oxoxoxoxoxo

At the restaurant, Sanji was still flirting with the blond air-head from before, when his eyes fell on the table where the rest of the crew was and he noticed that you weren’t there. He looked around the room, but in vain: you were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly worried, he excused himself from his latest conquest and walked up to his nakama, “Where’s Y/N-swan?”. Nami shot him a sidelong glare, “She left a while ago”.

“Why? Where did she go?”. “No idea”. Now he was really scared, it wasn’t like you to just leave on your own without even telling the others where to find you, “Come on, you must know where my Y/N-swan is!”. “She is not yours, Sanji-san”, Brook said quietly, sipping on his cup of tea.

“What do you mean?”. “For you to have any right to call her yours, you should be committed to each other. And you are obviously _not_ committed to her”, the skeleton noted and before the blond could protest, he pointed a bony finger at the air-head at the nearby table. Sanji cleared his throat, looking guilty, “Well, that is just…Uhm…”.

“She has the right to do as she pleases, with whomever she pleases, Sanji-san”, Brook cut him off, glaring at him: you and the skeleton had become fast friends and even if he had the habit of asking to see your panties, you trusted him not only with your life, but also with your deepest secrets, so much so that he was the only one to know that you’d had that wet dream about Smoker. And of course he knew how much it hurt you to see the love-cook flirt with other women, so now he really had no sympathy for the blond man and would not pull any blows.

Sanji paled, cold sweat appearing on his brow, “Wha…What do you mean, with whomever…”, he stammered, praying that he had heard him wrong, “She would never do that to me”. “And why shouldn’t she? _You_ do it to _her_ all the time”. Those words were like a punch to the face for the cook, “You mean she…”. “Loves you? Yes. Or at least, she did. But I doubt she would still feel the same after you once again crushed her heart like it was a burnt out cigarette”, Brook stated sharply.

“I didn’t mean to! I had no idea...”, Sanji trailed off, pain twisting his gut as he replayed in his mind all the little moments the two of you had shared and he realized that in those moments, he felt happier, safer, content. Realization hit him like a train, “Oh, my God. I love her too”. Robin arched an eyebrow, “I fear it’s a bit too late for it”, she commented flatly, “Still, maybe you should go find her and try to speak to her”.

“I’ll do that”, he nodded and dashed out of the room, asking every person he came across if they had seen you and he managed to reach the inn you and Smoker were staying at. He asked the concierge if he had seen you and the boy grinned. “Oh, yeah, I saw her all right! Hot stuff that! She was with a man, older than her, but lemme tell ya, he was totally _not_ her father, though he sure was gonna be her ‘daddy’ for tonight!”, he chuckled and winked, “Ya know what I mean?”.

Sanji’s heart sank, “A…A man? She was…With a man”, he mumbled absently, “Which room…”. “Iiii really shouldn’t be tellin’ ya, man, sorry. But, if ya were to ask where the last guests went, I’d say look on the second floor, fifth door to the left”. “Thank you”, the cook wasted no time in running upstairs, but when he reached the door, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the unmistakable moans of a couple having sex and even through the thick wood he could recognize your voice.

He stood there like a zombie for some time, part of him wanted to crash the door and take you out of there, the other part wanted to run away from that place and pretend it was just a bad dream. In the end, he forced himself to leave, his steps bringing him back to the Thousand Sunny, where he lay on his hammock and cried for the first time since he was a child, cursing himself for his stupidity: he had chased countless women over the years and in doing so, he had managed to chase away the only one he truly loved.

THERE ARE TWO POSSIBLE ENDINGS FOR YOU, DEAR READER

If you want to read the Sanji/reader happy ending, go to chapter 2

If you want to read the Smoker/reader happy ending, go to chapter 3


	2. Sanji/reader ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to Narumi_19, Stellatrooper and the guests who left me kudos and to Mermaid18 for leaving me a review! ^-^

When dawn came, you went back to the Thousand Sunny and immediately entered the kitchen to snatch something for breakfast, only to stop dead in your tracks at seeing Sanji already up and about. He stood with his back to you, his hands moving from a bowl to the next, whipping and mixing and though you had no idea what he was cooking, it smelt divine.

You took advantage of the fact he had not noticed you to watch him, to admire his graceful and confident movements, the way his muscles flexed under the fabric of his powder blue shirt and black trousers, the way he was so focused on the food that he forgot everything around himself, the way his short blond hair shone in the pale morning light and you smiled to yourself: he was beautiful, so beautiful and yet, you did not feel that desperate need to be close to him anymore, you did not crave to have his blue eyes fixed on you and his attention solely centered on you.

Now he was just a member of the crew like any other and you could relax in his presence like you did with everyone else, “Good morning”, you said cheerfully and he stiffened, his grip on the spoon tightening to the point that you noticed his knuckles going white. There was a long silence, heavy and uncomfortable and you wondered if he had heard you at all, when he spoke. “Good morning”, he answered without turning around, his tone quiet and… _Sad?_

Your eyebrows shot up: what was going on? Normally he would be all over you in his usual ‘Love Tornado’ mode, with heart-shaped eyes and that absurdly funny chirpy voice he had when he was fawning over a woman. “Sanji, what’s wrong?”, you asked as you walked up to him, now honestly worried.

Even when you stood at his side, he refused to look at you, his features blank as his hands moved almost mechanically, “Nothing”. “Hey”, you touched his shoulder and he flinched, leaving you to stare at him open-mouthed, “Come on, what’s up? It’s not like you to act like this”. He slowly put down the spoon and bowl and sighed, “I’m in love with you”, the words were spoken so softly, so quietly, that you had to strain your ears to hear them and they knocked the wind out of you as though he had kicked you in the chest. “W-what?”.

“I’m in love with you”, he repeated, “I only realized it last night and…I fear it’s too late now”, he finally turned to look at you and you were shocked at the look on his face, you had never seen him so open and vulnerable and broken before. “But…What of that blondie from the restaurant?”. “She meant nothing to me”. You couldn’t help snorting, “No woman ever does”, you spat and he flinched. “You do”.

You bit your lower lip, conflicted, “How can you expect me to believe you? Ever since we first met, you’ve done nothing but fawn over everything with boobs and a pussy in the hopes of getting laid. You’ve tossed around words of love like children toss confetti at Mardi Gras. How can I trust you?”. “I know you have no reason to”, he admitted, looking at the floor, “I know that I don’t deserve your trust. Hell, I don’t even deserve your forgiveness for hurting you like I did with my careless behavior, though I swear I never meant to. I had no idea…”, he trailed off, his voice cracking.

You sighed, “Who told you?”. “Brook”. “I see”, you said and could not find it in yourself to be mad at the skeleton for spilling the beans, “And to be fair, I had no right to blame you for acting the way you did: you were just…Being yourself, I guess”, you shrugged, “It’s not like you and I were committed or anything after all. So for what it’s worth, I forgive you, even if there’s really nothing to forgive”. He looked at you, cautious hope dawning in his only visible eye, “You do?”. “Yeah. I mean, I kinda brought it upon myself anyway. Not your fault that I had fallen for a womanizer”.

He grimaced as though in pain, “That’s what I am in your eyes, isn’t it?”, he asked sadly. “You never gave me a reason to think otherwise”. “No. I didn’t”, he made as if to touch your face, then let his hand fall back at his side, “Y/N, I love you. I really do. And if you will allow me to, I would like to spend the rest of my life making up to you for all the hurt I put you through”.

You studied his features, the sadness, the grief, the sliver of hope and the fear etched on his beautiful face and all those feelings you had thought you’d gotten rid of reared their head in your chest, “Okay”, you said against your better judgment: you knew it was a risk, you knew that he would quite likely revert back to his old ways in a month or two at best, but for the moment, he was honest in his plea and in his confession and even if you would end up with your heart broken again at some point, you knew you would get over it. You already had, after all and grown stronger for it, so you were willing to take a leap of faith and give it a shot.

“Okay?”, he echoed with a mixture of surprise and joy and you smiled. “Yeah, okay. I’ll give you a chance”. He seemed to deflate with relief and his lips curved in a smile of his own, tears filling his eyes, “Thank you, my love. I will not squander it, you have my word on it”, he said, wrapping his arms around you in a gentle hug and you hugged him back, hiding your face in his shirt and breathing in the musky scent of his skin mixed with his fresh cologne and the sugar and spices he was using to cook your breakfast.

“Sanji?”. “Yes, Y/N?”. “Cheat on me and I’ll kick your ass into next month”, you warned him, only half-joking and he chuckled softly, leaning back just enough to look you in the eyes. “If I am so foolish to hurt you again, I’ll ask the marimo to kick my ass as well”, he said and you laughed. “That would surely make his day”, you commented, amused, then you cupped his face and drew him in a long kiss, slow and warm and sweet, “I love you, Sanji”. “I love you too, Y/N. And I’ll devote my life to prove it to you”. “You’d better. Now, how about I give you a hand in preparing our breakfast?”. He beamed and nodded, “I’d love that!”.

You cooked together, the atmosphere was now relaxed and happy and when the rest of the crew joined you in the kitchen for the meal, you noticed that your new boyfriend did not fawn over Nami and Robin as he used to: he was still kind and gentlemanly, of course, but he did not act as he had done until a day ago. Gone were the over-the-top antics you were so used to seeing from the ‘ero-cook’ as Zoro called him, gone were the heart-shaped eyes and chirpy voice. He acted like a normal guy now and you could not help wondering if, maybe, his lovesick-fool behavior from before was just an act he unconsciously put up to be liked by the ladies.

Anyway, you did not care so long as he kept his promise to be true to you, so when he put the plate in front of you with a warm smile and brushed a strand of hair from your forehead with tenderness, you simply smiled back and leaned into his touch, kissing his palm. He lightened up like sunshine and after serving everyone, he sat at your side, enjoying the meal and your closeness. The others had taken notice of his change as well and were looking at him with varying degrees of surprise, curiosity and worry, but Nami, Robin and Brook wore knowing grins and the redheaded navigator even subtly gave you a thumbs-up and a wink.

After breakfast, you helped Sanji in washing the dishes and when the kitchen was clean, you grabbed his hand, “Come with me”. “I’ll come everywhere with you”, he replied, following you without protest. You led him to the bathroom and locked the door behind you with a mischievous smile as he looked around with a hint of confusion. “Uh, Y/N…”. “Yeah?”. “Why are we in the bathroom?”. “Well, I feel like taking a long warm shower…But I need some help in scrubbing my back and I thought that maybe you could give me a hand”, you answered innocently and bit back a chuckle at seeing him blush crimson.

“I-I…Are y-you sure?”. “Hell yes”. He took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his nose, fully expecting it to bleed at any moment, but to his surprise not a single drop came out and he frowned, “What?”. This time you didn’t bother suppressing your laughter, “Seems like you got over that as well”, you commented, then you stroked his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt, “Come on now, let’s take these clothes off of you, shall we?”, you purred.

Sanji looked at you and grinned wolfishly, leaning forward until his lips brushed against your ear, “Anything you want, my love, my queen, my angel”, he murmured, his voice coming out as a soft hungry growl and you shivered with desire at hearing it. You made short work of undressing him, then he quickly helped you out of your own clothing and the both of you climbed into the tub, opening the hot water and taking up the soap bar. And as you felt his mouth on yours and his hands wander over your curves, exploring and teasing and stroking and kneading and making you dizzy with pleasure, you knew that he was worth taking a chance on.

In the years that followed, Sanji kept his promise to you and your love and faithfulness to each other other withstood every test, from the two years of separation to the attempt of his blood-family to force him into marrying another woman and when the day finally came that Luffy became the Pirate King, you beloved cook proposed you officially.

Your captain officiated the ceremony and declared you husband and wife and even when the two of you retired from a life of piracy and built a home and a restaurant in your native village, your adventures did not end: they simply took a different form as you became ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ to your beautiful twin children, a boy named Zeff and a girl named Mirai.

THE END


	3. Smoker/reader ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to Narumi_19, Stellatrooper and the guests who left me kudos and to Mermaid18 for leaving me a review! ^-^

When morning came, you opened your eyes to meet Smoker’s warm gaze and you smiled at him, “Good morning”. “Good morning, beautiful”, he said, a tender smile on his lips as he admired you, “Sleep well?”. You chuckled and stretched languidly like a cat, still draped all over his amazing, strong, sexy body, “Never slept better actually”, you admitted.

“Same here”, his big palms moved in slow caresses over your back, then he let out a sigh and gently grabbed your waist to slide you to the side as he sat up, “I wish I could linger, but my men are probably going to come look for me if I don’t join them for breakfast”, he said, voice laced with regret. “Yeah, I’d better go as well”, you stood and redressed with a pout, you really didn’t want to leave, but you knew there was no choice.

“Y/N…”. “Yeah?”. He met your eyes and his gaze was now deadly serious, “This night…”. “I know, it meant nothing to you and we’d better forget about it, what a surprise”, you cut him off bitterly, looking away as you fought back the tears: you had not expected for this to happen, but something inside your chest had clicked at some point during those moments you had shared and now you found yourself feeling something you really should not for a man who was, by all accounts, your enemy.

You gasped when you felt his fingers gently taking your chin and making you turn around. “That was not what I wanted to say. Quite the contrary, I would never leave your side if I could: this night meant everything to me, even if I know it’s madness to fall for a pirate”, he said and your heart melt as you smiled teasingly at him. “Well, it’s not easy for me either, you know: what would my nakama say, if they knew I had fallen for a Marine Vice-Admiral? My reputation would never survive such a blow”, you joked and he chuckled.

“I suppose not”, he agreed, then sobered, “I have duties to perform, Y/N. I will do all I can to leave you and your crew alone, but…”. “But if we cross paths again, we must act like a pirate and a Marine, I get it”, you nodded, stroking his cheek, “It’s okay, darling, as long as you don’t mind getting your ass kicked by your girlfriend”, you added, making him laugh again. “Are you so sure about that? It could very well be the other way around”. You pretended to pout, “Oh, so you would kick my poor, little bootie? You’re mean”.

He gave you a wolfish grin and suddenly grabbed your butt, giving it a delicious squeeze, “Oh, I would never do anything to ruin this masterpiece”, he purred, brushing his lips against yours, “I love it too much”. “Then I’ll make sure to always keep it in top form for you”, you promised, kissing him deeply. He lost himself in the kiss for a moment, then reluctantly pulled back, “I must go now. I hope there will be another chance for us to be together, but until then, goodbye, my love”. “Goodbye, honey”, you watched him leave and felt a stab of pain in your chest, but then steeled yourself and left as well and went back to the Thousand Sunny.

You took a shower and with fresh clothes on, you joined your nakama for breakfast, so lost in your thoughts of Smoker that you barely noticed Sanji’s unusual behavior: the blond cook was quiet and acted like a normal person, not fawning over the ladies as he always did and he barely spoke at all. You did not care tough: whatever was wrong with him, you were sure Chopper could fix it. “Hey, Y/N-sis, where were you all night?”, Franky asked, “We got worried when you didn’t join us after dinner, we thought you were in trouble…”.

You smiled at him, “Oh, I was perfectly fine, believe me. I found some delightful company and had the best time of my life”, you answered and Nami squealed excitedly. “Really?”, she asked, then she grabbed your hand and dragged you to the girls quarters, Robin in tow, “You must tell us everything! I want all the details! Who was he? What did he look like? Was he…”, she talked a mile a minute and you laughed out loud as you let yourself be led around like a puppy.

Obviously you did not tell your friends that it was Smoker you had spent the night with, but you did give them at least a few juicy details and both women listened with a mixture of interest, curiosity and envy as you recounted some snippets of your wonderful night. Robin grinned, “Sounds like you fell in love with him, Y/N-san”, she noted and you blushed. “Well…Yeah, I did. But seems like he fell for me too”.

“Oh”, Nami sobered, her brown eyes now full of genuine sympathy, “That’s not going to be easy for you, then. Do you think you’ll meet again?”. You shrugged, “Who knows? He travels the sea too, though he’s not a pirate. I actually think our paths will cross again quite soon”. And cross they did, several times over the following months and every time you met, the way he looked at you let you know that his feelings had not waned over time and had actually grown stronger, just as yours had.

Only once you managed to steal another night for yourself, making love and talking long into the night, you telling him of your nakama and your crazy adventures and him telling you of his men and their antics, sharing your past with each other while basking in one another’s closeness. You did not have other moments together after that, but knowing you still loved each other was enough for you both.

What you did not know was that, as time went by, he found himself questioning his orders and the World Government choices more and more often, especially when it came to some of the most heinous acts that the World Government allowed, like the Celestial Dragons’ practice of keeping slaves, or outright performed, like sending a Buster Call to destroy entire islands and hundreds of thousands of innocent people as they did Ohara.

It all came to a close when he found himself in the square of Marineford, where Firefist Ace was about to be executed and Luffy was determined to save his brother. Smoker was a Marine Vice-Admiral, his duty was to stop Straw Hat and maybe send him to the gallows as well…

But he still remembered the fondness with which you spoke of Ace, the way you chuckled as you told him of how the young man had fallen with his face in the soup bowl while eating and the way your eyes shone as you talked about his kindness and golden heart. He realized that Ace was a good man, not the dangerous criminal they accused him of being and he was about to be killed simply because he was not willing to bow to the World Government.

And so, that day, Smoker made a choice that would change his entire life: he sided with Luffy and fought against his own men to save Ace’s life. At the end of the day, Ace was returned to his crewmates safe and sound and Luffy was so impressed by Smoker’s decision to help him save his big brother that, as often happened with your adorable captain, he offered-basically-ordered-because-he-would-not-take-no-for-an-answer the former Marine to join his crew.

When you walked to the Sabaody islands two years later to rejoin with your nakama, you were shocked to see Luffy chatting friendly with Smoker, as though it was the most normal thing in the world for a pirate and a Marine to walk side by side and joke and laugh like old friends. Luffy was the first to spot you and his face lightened up with that wonderful sunny smile of his, “Y/N! Hiiiiiiiii!”, he yelled, running up to you and taking you in a bear hug which you returned with a joyful laugh. “Hello, Luffy”, you greeted him, “I missed you a lot, captain”.

“I missed you too!”, he beamed and grabbed your hand, “Come, I want you to meet our new nakama!”. You followed him and your jaw dropped as he led you to Smoker, “You know each other already, right?”. You could only gape, sure your captain had a habit of asking people to join the crew out of the blue but this was crazy even for his standards! Smoker chuckled softly at seeing the stunned look on your face, “Hello, Y/N”. “Uh…Hi”, you said weakly, “What…I-I thought you were a Marine…”.

“I was”, he nodded, “But after I joined forces with Straw Hat himself to free Firefist Ace from his chains at Marineford, my superiors kindly requested me to resign and I admit that I was more than happy to oblige. Then Luffy offered me to join his crew and I accepted”. You tried to wrap your head around it, but it was hard to believe a Vice-Admiral could ever decide to become a pirate, “Why?”, was all you managed to ask and he seemed to understand your meaning.

“Because I remembered what you told me about Ace. And I knew that not all pirates are evil, you and your… _Our_ crew are living proof of that after all. And truth be told, I have long since started to doubt the fairness and rightness of some decisions made by the World Government. I know what the Celestial Dragons do and…I could not stand to keep on working for an organization that could turn a blind eye on such crimes”. “Oh. I see”, you smiled at him and stroked his cheek, “Well, I’m glad you’re one of us now. And yes, the World Government sucks”.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around your waist and held you against himself, “Truest truth. But I also wanted to be free to be with you and now that we’re in the same crew, there’s nothing to keep us apart anymore”. You melt in his embrace and leaned your head on his strong chest, “I missed you so much, my love”.

“I missed you too”, he gently took your chin and lifted your face up to capture your lips in a burning kiss, full of love and tenderness and longing and you were so lost in the feeling of him that you barely heard Luffy’s comment. “Well, I guess you’ve got nothing against him joining the crew then”. You broke the kiss with a laugh and Smoker joined you, while your captain scratched his head in confusion.

After the first difficult couple of weeks, your nakama finally came to accept Smoker in the crew and welcomed him with open arms, learning to trust him completely and enjoy his company and he realized that living with you all was different from the life he had known before and in a good way: he felt happier than he ever had, he could relax and joke and laugh and just _be himself_ without fear of being judged or rebuked if he happened to act childish.

And oh he _did_ act childish, often joining Luffy and Usopp in their crazy ideas and ending up running for dear life when Nami decided that she had had enough of their foolishness and threatened to punch them silly to ‘beat some sense into their empty heads’ as she put it. So you now found yourself with not two, but three men cowering behind you and begging you to save them from the fury of the redheaded navigator while you laughed your ass off.

After a couple of years, while you were enjoying a nice sunbath on a summer island, Smoker joined you on the beach and offered you a drink, but when you took the cold glass, you saw a golden ring with a beautiful diamond laying on the ice cubes and looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and took one of your hands in his, “Y/N, will you marry me?”, he asked simply and you smiled so widely that your face nearly split in two.

“Yes!”, you squealed, throwing your arms around him and nearly knocking him over and he laughed at your enthusiasm and slipped the ring on your finger, kissing your knuckles. “I love you, Y/N”. “I love you too”. You got married that same evening, Luffy officiating the ceremony as your captain and as you and your new husband slipped into your bungalow for your wedding night, Smoker knew that he had made the right decision when he had joined the Straw Hats.

Years later, you retired from the life of piracy and settled down in your native village and before the year was over, you had a wonderful baby, a daughter you called Rouge, your pride and joy. And your lives were filled with happiness and love for the rest of your days.

THE END


End file.
